Trish vs Seras
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Trish from Devil May Cry and Seras Victoria from Hellsing. The two leading ladies to their powerful red coat-wearing friends. The two stumble across each other, both seeing the other as an enemy for obvious reasons. Who will win, the second strongest Hellsing vampire or the lightning she-devil?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Hellsing.**

Trish clamped her foot down on the demon's chest, leaning in close to it so that she was inches from its face.  
"How's it feel? Bet it hurts."  
Trish continued to press down with her foot until the demon's ribcage caved in, and then she gripped its head and brutally ripped it off. She tossed the head aside when she noticed a young woman standing nearby. The girl was short and well put together with short blond hair, dressed in a dark reddish brown military uniform. Trish chuckled, brushing the hair from her eyes.  
"You lookin' for something, little girl?"

* * *

Seras glared at the tall woman. The woman had long blond hair and was dressed in black leather pants and a black corset or tube top which made Seras think of a stripper's outfit. Seras approached, narrowing her red eyes in preparation for an attack. She assumed this woman was probably either a vampire, a werewolf or a regenerator, and she hoped it was just a vampire. The woman smirked and approached also, readying a gun in each of her hands. Finally the two woman stood face to face, or more accurately chest to face, with the woman standing several inches taller than Seras.

Seras readied the Halconnen while Trish started firing with her pistols, Seras dodging and bringing out her tendril. Several bullets had grazed Seras and one had actually embedded itself in her left shoulder. This woman was fast. Trish jumped above Seras and started shooting, but Seras dodged the shots and charged in with her tendril, stabbing Trish through the chest in several places. Trish gripped the tendrils and kicked one of them, launching herself off the spikes. Trish then pointed her hand at Seras and fired a stream of blue electricity at her, hitting her and sending her flying.

Seras rolled along the ground, sparks still arcing across her body. She looked up in time to see a bolt of lightning fly into her, changing into Trish as it connected, allowing Trish to kick Seras hard enough to cave in her ribcage and send her flying again. Seras landed and started to attack again, her regeneration fixing her ribcage. Trish slammed her own fist into Seras' fist, pulsing electricity through Seras to stagger her before kicking her in the face with an electrically charged kick, knocking Seras onto her back and causing her muscles to spasm uncontrollably.

Trish then fired a stream of lightning into Seras, watching her convulse more and start to sizzle as the lightning burned her. Seras' tendril suddenly took the form of a man with a hat and long braided hair, who lashed forward and punched Trish, sending her flying back through several walls. Seras continued to convulse, and Pip leaned over her.  
"Come now, Seras. You have to get up! That bitch is not finished with us!"  
Seras groaned as she struggled to her feet.  
"Thank you, Mister Bernadotte. I owe you my life. Again."  
The two of them turned as a blast of lightning started to arc across the walls of the building, and they knew the lightning-wielding she-devil would be with them any moment.

Trish flew back at Seras in the form of a bolt of lightning, slamming into her faster than she could have reacted. Trish sent Seras sliding along the ground, and once again turned into a bolt of lightning, flying after Seras and slamming into her from above, stopping the vampire's backwards slide immediately and slamming her into the floor, shaking the entire building as she did so.

Seras punched Trish in the face once, but Trish gripped Seras' left arm and pulsed lightning through it, shattering it as it had already been filled with splits. Seras attempted to attack with her tendril while also rolling to try to throw Trish off, but Trish gripped Seras by the shoulders and pulsed lightning through them, causing Seras to convulse violently and scream in pain. Trish then picked Seras up by the shoulders, dropping her and catching her by her head and letting her feet just touch the floor. Trish then pulsed lightning through the sides of Seras' head, down through her torso and hips, down her legs and into the ground, which Seras found herself grounded to by her feet.

Trish continued to blast lightning through Seras' body while Seras screamed in protest. Seras' entire body was convulsing violently, her shoulders shaking around uncontrollably as her hair and skin started to burn. Seras hit Trish from the side with her tendril, but Trish took the attack and simply redoubled the power of her electricity. Seras screamed again, and the ground under her started to burn from the heat, the concrete floor filling with cracks until it broke, and the two demonic women fell through the broken floor, landing on the floor below, which was broken the instant they hit it due to the heat burning at it beforehand. The two women fell further and further, the floors breaking under Trish's lightning as they fell. Finally Trish let go of Seras and hovered above her, turning into a blast of lightning and aiming down at her, launching her down to the ground the building stood on at the speed of a falling lightning bolt.

The building shook violently as the two women flew through it, and then suddenly the entire building burst apart as they hit the ground under it. In the wake of the destroyed building, Trish stood up and stepped away, quite drained. Behind her lay Seras, twitching from the electricity, missing her arms and legs from the impact, her torso caved in, gasping as she struggled to move.

Trish stepped over to Seras. "That was fun. I think I worked up a sweat there."  
Seras coughed loudly, and glared up at Trish. "I'm sorry, Master…"  
Trish started to walk away, when a deep male voice suddenly said, "Trish! We shouldn't just leave her there!"  
Seras looked up to see a white-haired man in a red coat stepping up to the blond woman, who it seemed was called Trish.  
Dante stepped over to Seras, leaning over her and watching as her limbs grew back.  
"Well that's handy…"  
Seras began to stand, but Dante caught her gently by her shoulders.  
"Whoa. Let's not do something stupid. The fight's finished. Who are you?"  
Seras relaxed. Dante came across as a lot nicer than Trish, and Seras felt safer with him there. Dante picked Seras up in his arms, being unnecessarily gentle with her.  
"Alright. You need some rest. How's my place sound? It's a shithole, and Trish tried to kill me after taking one look at it, but the couch is comfortable. Trouble is that's where _I_ sleep, so you're stuck with the bed."  
Seras groaned with an annoyance that bordered on amusement. Dante was almost exactly like Pip Bernadotte; a total clown. Seras was liking him more and more.

* * *

Trish walked behind Dante as he carried Seras back to the Devil May Cry agency and put her in the bed in the upstairs bedroom. Dante then grumpily walked back downstairs and collapsed on the couch.  
"Just know I'm gonna be driving her home tomorrow. And I'm not even getting paid for it!"  
Trish slumped down on Dante's chair and put her feet up on his desk.  
"Well I think she's lucky to be asleep in your bedroom instead of mounted on my wall."  
Without opening his eyes, Dante answered, "_Your_ wall? Don't you mean _my_ wall?"  
Trish smirked. "As if you could stop me from putting something up if I decided to."  
Still not opening his eyes or sitting up, Dante cracked his neck. "How's a one way trip to the moon sound, Trish? That's what I'd do to you if you messed with my stuff."  
"Oh please. I stole your most valuable Devil Arm and gave it to a crazed religious order and you didn't so much as get angry at me. I think we both know who wears the pants in the relationship."  
Dante groaned. "Forget the moon. I'll kick your ass into the _Sun_ if you don't cut this out!"  
Trish smirked. "Your threats are as empty as your head."  
Dante opened his eyes briefly. "I'm stupid, am I? Tell me, when was the last time _you_ flew a plane?"  
"When was the last time you fought back when I started frying you? If we were into bondage, I'd be the boss."  
"You _are_ into bondage, but we're not a couple."

_Analysis:_

_Seras' only advantages are her tenacity, her superior regeneration and the fact Pip adds another superhuman body to her arsenal. Trish has the advantage in speed as she can travel as cloud to ground lightning, and her lightning is powerful enough to kill most demons instantly and even make some difference against a severely damaged Mundus. More specifically, Trish and Dante seemed to believe Trish could beat Baal, and Baal is at least comparable to and probably stronger than Belphegor based on the fact Dante made more effort fighting Baal. Brad stated that Belphegor was going to devour the entire city, including giving specific mention to a hill. _

_Trish is unfortunately without many feats, but that scaling makes sense. It's also supported by the fact Trish effectively tanks an attack from Dr Doom in Marvel vs Capcom 3. While it is true Marvel vs Capcom isn't canon, it seems doubtful the two companies would put that into the opening movies if they didn't agree she could take the hit and keep going. To support this her ending shows her bullying Nightcrawler and easily keeping ahead of him in a fight in which he's struggling and she's playing. _

_In short, Trish holds the advantage in speed and attacking power all thanks to her lightning powers, which are undeniably her most powerful ability. Trish and Seras seem comparable in strength. The two would match each other physically, but Seras wouldn't be able to keep dodging Trish's lightning attacks and once the lightning starts to hit her properly she won't be able to keep going much further. _


End file.
